Kurama and Hiei Bowl With Yuki and Yume
by Kurama33
Summary: Pure craziness. Original characters are insane, Kurama and Hiei are out of character. Randomness.
1. Chapter 1

"This is it, one more day until we have to leave this island," Yusuke said in a low voice.

"Yep, but what will we do in the mean time? Just sit around and wait to watch the sun go down and up?" Kuwabara started to say then paused for a minute. " Never mind, see ya!" Kuwabara cried then rushed out the door.

"Hey wait a minute we should…." Yusuke put his head down, " Never mind. At least I still have Hiei and Kurama to talk to."

" I must decline that offer Yusuke, but Hiei and I have other plans for our last day here. I hope you understand," Kurama said then walked out.

" Maybe you should talk to that growth on your head. He seems to listen to your obnoxious voice of yours," Hiei replied then walked out to catch up with Kurama, who was out the door of the hotel.

" So you're just going to leave me here with my inner self," Yusuke yelled at Hiei. The diminutive demon smirked evilly in response.

Hiei and Kurama walked to the bowling alley that was a few blocks from the hotel. " May we have a lane to bowl?" Kurama asked in a voice just so the manager could hear.

" No we do not have a lane open for fighters especially the guest's team," Manager said. " So why don't you guys just leave now before I call the bouncers to kick you out."

" Why don't you give us a lane or else I'll remove your head from your shoulders," Hiei replied while pulling out his sword from his side.

" No Hiei we don't need that kind of trouble here," Kurama said while trying to pull Hiei's hand off of his sword.

" Don't worry uncle Billy Bob they are with us you can let them go," Yuki said. She waved her hand telling Hiei and Kurama to join them.

" Yes niece," Billy Bob relented. " You may go by my niece and her friend, but don't try anything suspicious cause I'm watching you."

Hiei and Kurama got their shoes and bowling balls.

"Thank you, how can we re-pay you?"

" Don't worry about it. My name is Yuki and this is my friend Yume. You two must be Kurama and Hiei. We watched you fight in the Dark Tournament."

" We were cheering for you personally, but we were stuck outside watching you from the screen. We really didn't want to get eaten," Yume commented blandly.

" Thank you," Kurama replied.

They started Kurama went up to bowl, he scored a seven Then Yuki went up she scored a eight. When Yume went up and got a gutter ball both times. Hiei said after Yume did horribly, " I hope you realize the point of the game is to hit the pins."

" Yes I know that, but it is not as easy as it looks," Yume snapped at Hiei as they passed by each other. Hiei also bowled two gutter balls. "Haha, I told you so!"

After that comment from Yume Hiei whipped out his sword and raised it above his head. Yume took her soda and threw it in all three of Hiei's eyes and ran for her life. "I'm going to get you!" he yelled as he chased her around the bowling alley.

Yume ran behind Kurama, clutching his shirt. "Save me Kurama!" she squeaked.

" Hiei please stop, they were the ones who let us bowl," Kurama chided, holding out his hand to stop Hiei from killing anyone.

" Yume wasn't the one who gave us the free bowling Yuki was," Hiei retorted, about to slice off Yume's head.

" True, but Yume is one of Yuki's friends, and if she goes so do we. She's also human so no killing," Kurama countered smoothly.

" Fine, but if she irritates me again…" he trailed off, letting the threat hang. Yume gulped.

"Okay, no more irritating Hiei!" she agreed quickly. "Let's finish our game."

" So do you girls have any special powers?" Kurama asked.

" I bet you Yume's habit of irritating people could easily get her killed," Hiei cut in.

" We don't have any powers that we know of though would you please verify your powers to us?" Yuki asked.

"Alright," Kurama began, "first off, Hiei is a fire demon though his implantation of his Jagan greatly hampered his abilities. With its power he has harnessed the power of the darkness dragon, along with several related fire techniques. He is a master swordsman and his speed is unmatched."

"And you," Yume added, " are the legendary bandit Yoko Kurama. Fox spirit and plant master though your recent transformation into a human has weakened you considerably."

"How did you know that?" Yuki demanded. Yume smirked smugly.

"I do my homework." Yume started laughing out loud.

" What is wrong with her?" Hiei said pulling out his sword,

" Should I cut out her voice box?" All of a sudden Yume stopped laughing and went up to bowl.

After they were all done playing bowling they all went outside. ( The score was Kurama 213, Yuki 210, Yume 101, Hiei 99) " Haha," Yume said pointing a finger at Hiei, " You were the only one who didn't score over a 100"

" Are you sure I just can't cut out her voice box now?" Hiei exclaimed with a smirk on his face. Hiei knows that Kurama will let him only if Yume keeps it up, cause Kurama doesn't like braggers or people who let other people feel bad.

" Yume could you please stop making fun of Hiei before I let him cut it out and I will help him also," Kurama said. Yume stopped immediately.

**To Be Continued **


	2. Chapter 2

Part two…be afraid, be very afraid.

After Hiei, Kurama, Yume, and Yuki got done with bowling Kurama asked, "Why don't you come with us to our home?"

"I don't know if Hiei is there, I am not going to be," Yume stated.

"I think what she is trying to say we both will be glad to come," Yuki said. "And yes I do mean both of us," Yuki glared at Yume.

"Ok now that is settled, I will go to tell the others that we have to board two more people," Kurama said turning around.

Kurama and Hiei left to get ready to leave and to tell the others. Yuki and Yume also left to pack.

"I wonder what they mean by others." Yume asked.

"Well I am pretty sure he means the other who was on the team," answered Yuki.

"I wasn't there for the whole entire."

"So where were you then?"

"Mostly getting food and wondering the halls."

"Yep that sounds like you."

After they were done packing Yume said, "Crap we forgot to ask them what time we are meeting and where," Yume smacked Yuki in the back of the legs with her suitcase.

"Come on Yume you would think I would actually forget something like that. And don't worry I have Kurama's cell phone number," Yuki replied.

Yume crossed her arms and asked, "Why do you get all of the attention from Kurama?"

"Well if it makes you feel better you get all the attention from Hiei," Yuki said with a smirk on her face. Yuki picks up her phone and dials Kurama cell phone number.

"All because I annoy him and…" Yume started.

"Shh," Yuki interrupted Yume, "I'm calling Kurama."

"Hello," Kurama answered.

"Hello so where are we meeting?"

"How about in front of the bowling alley we bowled. Just say in one hour."

"Ok sounds great."

"I will introduce you to the rest of the gang when we get there."

"Ok bye."

"Bye," they both hang up.

Fast forward to the bowling alley

"Hi Kurama," Yume said in a perky voice waving him down.

"Hey guys, well here is the gain ready to meet them," Kurama said.

"Nah that is ok. That one over there is Yusuke he is the leader," pointing at a guy with slicked back black hair said Yuki in confidence. Next she pointed at a tall guy with orange Elvis looking hair, "That is Kuwabara, the joker of the group. Last but not least that is Genkai, the person who taught Yusuke everything he knows," pointing at the oldest lady there.

"Not everything, I haven't taught this dimwit some manners," Genkai replied.

"Ok but that is about I know so who is the other three girls?" Yuki questioned.

"Well that one is Botan," pointing at a girl with blue hair. Then he pointed at a girl with a cigarette sticking out of her mouth, That is Shizuru, Kuwabara's older sister," Kurama said.

"That one over there is Keiko," Yusuke interrupted Kurama. He pointed at a girl with brown hair. They all walked to the ship on got on, "Yuki and Yume we will show you around once we get to our city, but first we have to go on an airplane."

"Ok, but how much longer until we get there?" whined Yume.

"Three hours on the ship and one hour on the airplane," replied Kurama.

"Ahh! Why so long? You know I get sea sick," whined Yume some more. Yume ran to the side of the boat. After the long three hours on the ship they finally got off. They went to the airport and Yume was fine after that. "Yea only two more hours on an airplane and then land."

After another two hours on the airplane everybody finally got off and Kuwabara ran straight to the bathrooms.

When Kuwabara got out of the bathroom he said, "I hope nobody uses those bathrooms on the airplane for a while."

"That is a little to much information I need to know," Yume said.

"Ok, ok if we have that all situated follow me. First we have to stop at my house then we can go to Kuwabara's house," Yusuke replied.

"Sounds great," Yuki said.

"I have to go to the spirit world cause somebody died. I meet up with you later tomorrow." Botan said, she got out her oar and flew up.

When she disappeared the gang went to Yusuke's house. "Hey mom I am home" Yusuke exclaimed while throwing down his bag on his bed.

"Good did you get my six pack I asked you before you left?" Yusuke's mother asked. Yusuke just ignored her. "YUSUKE!!!" she screamed.

"Let's get out of here," Yusuke exclaimed while running out the door. The rest of them followed.

"Nice mother," Yume sarcastically said to Yusuke.

They all went to Kuwabara's house. Kuwabara went into his room and yelled, "Eikichi!"

"Who is Eikichi?" asked Yuki.

"Only the world's best cat."

"You have got to be kidding me," Yuki said.

"Nope it is true Kuwabara is truly obsessed with cats," Yusuke replied.

DING DONG

"I wonder who that could be," wondered Shizuru as she opened the door.

"Here you go and that would be $15," said the pizza man.

"But we didn't order any pizza," replied Shizuru.

"Well someone did and that would be $15."

"Ok it must have been my little bro. Here is the money."

"Ok thanks I hope you have a blast of a day," the pizza man said. He walked down to the end of there driveway, got on his little yellow scooter and drove away.

"Kazuma," yelled Shizuru," did you order pizza?"

TICK TOCK BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"What the hell," yelled Shizuru.

To be continued


End file.
